mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Doc Council
The Doc Council also known as Caleb, Thaddeus, Amnon and Gideon, otherwise known as the "Four Sons of DocGod", are a group of four powerful overseers who maintain and uphold the Doc Laws & Rules and who come together to consult, deliberate, and make decisions for The Doc Family. History 'Human Origin' In the beginning when DocGod was still human, he met a woman who he fell in love with. Over the course of the coming years, she gave birth to his four sons. The four brothers grew up together with their parents in a small village. One day they witnessed their father being taken away by unknown forces. Being the brave one Caleb went close to the spot his father disappeared and sensed something odd. Thaddeus deduced that it might have been "magic" that took their father which was something he learned about from his father. Despite that, they didn't knew where to look for him as they had no clue on who took him. To Be Added Having located the Embodiment Stones, each of them scrapped them and collected the dust particles and then went back to the village. They took the dust particles, put them all in different cauldrons, and mixed them together with different unknown ingredients, eventually forging the God Cards. Deciding to use these cards to their advantage, they tried to fight the evil in the land but were unable to do it fully. One day their father appeared above their town via a mysterious vortex. He brought back peace in his village and afterwards noticed his four sons looking bravely at him while other villages ran away after his appearance. He came before them and told them he was very proud. They offered him the God Cards as a token of gratitude but he declined. He then proceeded to give his sons the knowledge and information about Power Forms, the DocSoul and The Core. While having a talk the other Gods appeared through the gateway and upon entering Earth, the Godly pressure they executed started trembling Earth. Using his powers, DocGod sucked all the Gods, including himself, back through the Platform to the God Realm. However he left the keys that would open the platform behind which were taken by his sons and guarded safely. 'A Changing Story' According to a story told by Rodney Doc, some years after The Council last saw their father and became the protectors of Earth something life-changing happened. The Council encountered a foe unlike any other who was more powerful than the brothers combined. Mainly because there weren't any "powered" or otherwise "enhanced" foes that opposed them. This foe managed to destroy the first vault of the Doc's which contained the "sacred" God Cards. Apparently not seeking to kill the foe, they somehow managed to capture and trap the foe within the Doc Realm for eternity using the Cards. This event however caused them to change their views and belief regarding their family and their own involvement. The mysterious foe's identity as well as their location remains unknown. 'Colin's Resurrection' When Hank violated the rules of the Council and resurrected Colin, The Council summoned them to stand trial. They eventually summoned Noa as well and on Hank's request Jack was summoned too. Not long after that, James, Dalon, Baron as well as Rodney appeared before the Council uninvited, much to the dismay of Caleb and Gideon. However James told them that Doc's are able to attend court hearings regardless so they remained there. Though Caleb insisted on them being quiet. To Be Added Overview The Council consists of four brothers who are the sons of the human DocGod. Caleb *'Caleb': Is the first born and thus the eldest of the brothers. Caleb is the "leader" of the four brothers as he has always been the bravest and responsible one. He lead them on various adventures and was the first one to walk to the mysterious vortex and approach their father. Caleb can also be rather hot-headed and is quickly to raise his voice, even against his father. He's also the only one of his brothers to question his father's judgement and actions. However, he can also be kind and apologized to Hank and Colin for the inconvenience after their trial. He holds people like Colin and James in high regard and shows his respect towards them and also acknowledging their reputation and achievements. During court sessions, he takes the lead and is the one who asks the most questions about the crime. He's also the one who has the final sayings during court sessions which mostly includes the Council's conclusions, sayings and final judgement. Thaddeus *'Thaddeus': Is the second born and thus the second oldest of the brothers. Thaddeus is the valiant one out of all his brothers as he has always been very courageous and determined. He also was the wisest one of the four and typically knew a lot of things about various subjects but never revealed too much. In the past, he used his natural intelligence in all situations and focused more on brain than brawn. Due to his wise nature, he can make decisions and judgments based on facts and remain objective in every situation. Furthermore, he tends to be quiet during testimonies and only reacts to confirm facts, holding his opinions and views, if any, for himself. While he remains quiet, he nods quite often to confirm certain matters while always showing a kind face. Amnon *'Amnon': Is the third born and thus the second youngest of the brothers. Amnon is a loyal and faithful individual who always stood by his brothers and never left them, put them in danger or abandon them for any reason whatsoever. Amnon displays a kind, polite and thoughtful personality to anyone he meets and knows but won't always be trustful of them. He quieted Gideon after he got angry and let his predecessors speak whenever they wished and supported their decisions. During court sessions, he seeks the truth out of the motives of his family members as well as how they felt and always asks them to speak honestly and truthfully. Gideon *'Gideon': Is the fourth born and thus the youngest of the brothers. Gideon is a great warrior and was always the one who fought others to protect and defend his brothers. He was the village's strongest fighter, never losing a fight against another man and also fought various animals larger than him successfully. He's quick to engage in a physical fight, especially when he gets aggravated. Furthermore, he can be quite arrogant and stubborn as he believes no one can beat him in a physical fight. He's also quick to question the motives and reasoning of others that come before him and isn't quick to be satisfied. He does however have a soft spot for those who are the "youngest" and can be kind to his brothers. Powers and Abilities Shared Powers Together the Doc Council exhibit the following powers they all share or need each other to achieve: *'Immortality': All four of them are functionally immortal having an infinite life span as they have lived for centuries. They have never aged a day and thus are still in their physical and mental prime and cannot succumb to sickness or illnesses or any other causes of mortal death. *'Clairvoyance': All four of them are clairvoyant and thus are able to gain direct visual information through a reflective surface. They are able to gain direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through it. This basically allows them to view the other members of The Doc Family and monitor most of their activities. *'Power Erasure': All four of them have the power to either temporarily or permanently erase the magical capabilities as well as the Power Form of any Doc family member. They can also strip them from any Doc privilege such as entering the Doc Library. However they only perform this when a Doc has disobeyed one of the Doc rules and when they all agree on this action. *'Remote Teleportation': All four of them have the power to teleport other beings from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact. This allows them to teleport members of their family into their hidden domain and rule judgement on them. *'Humanization': The Doc Council can render almost any living being of their supernatural traits and transform them into their regular forms, permanently or temporarily. They can effectively transform any Power Form back into human form and strip them of said form and other magical capabilities rendering them completely powerless. This only works on beings that are below their authorities. They can also transform deceased Doc's back into humans, thus prohibiting them from staying in the afterlife or even grant them another chance at life. *'Effect Field Projection': The Council can emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all beings inside the field. They can emit a healing field, an augmentation field, a life support field, a power negation field and more. Their fields don't prevent others from leaving or entering said field unless they apply that specific effect. *'Power Bestowal': The Council can bestow other beings with the "Doc" title thus granting them the powers, abilities and other privileges that regular Doc's posses. Thus the Council can bestow others with the following capabilities: a Power Form, magic potencial, Doc-Up, access to the Doc Library, an increased human physicality, certain combat capabilities, certain knowledge, etc. Individual Powers Each member of the Doc Council also possesses individual powers, including: Caleb *'Caleb' is the emissary of Magic and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Nigh Omni-Magic': Caleb possesses immense magical powers and can use almost all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can perform numerous magical spells, attacks, rituals and more for almost any purpose. Furthermore, he can move objects via telekinesis, amplify magic, teleport others, transform one thing into another and even negate and potentially nullify magic. **'Magical Energy Manipulation': Caleb can create, shape and manipulate magical energy to use magic for a variety of effects and purposes. With his magical energy capabilities he can cure illness, mutation, diseases or any induced conditions on an individual, generate force-fields, create illusions, construct magical tools, objects, weapons and other items, transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, etc, **'Magical (Energy) Absorption': Caleb can absorb magical energy and power and utilize it in some way. He can either use the absorbed magic to enhance his own capabilities, trans-mutate it into another form of esoteric energy, and more. **'Spatial Force-Field Generation': Caleb can warp space in order to create a barrier. Since the force-field is created from the intangible space-time continuum, it cannot be penetrated by physical forces. This protects him and The Council from outside forces, numerous attacks or assaults and unwanted guests with the exception of their divine father. Thadeus *'Thaddeus' is the emissary of Intelligence and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Omnilegence': As the emissary of Intelligence, Thaddeus possesses encyclopedic knowledge of all recorded material in existence. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of all written, scribbled, typed or otherwise recorded material in existence, including computers and the internet, so as humanity's knowledge grows, he grows as well. With this power, he's aware of what the members of his family know if they are summoned in Doc Court, which is helpful in determining The Council's subsequent action(s). **'Encyclopedic Knowledge': Thaddeus possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, he has innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. He also possesses knowledge on almost any subsequent member of his family, knowing their name, their capabilities as both human and Power Form and more. **'Enhanced Wisdom': Thaddeus possesses great wisdom and has deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events and situations. This allows him to apply perceptions, judgments, and actions while keeping these understandings. Amnon *'Amnon' is the emissary of Life and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Aura Reading': Amon can perceive the auras that surround every living thing, which allows him sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. It also allows him to see the true nature of any being, meaning that he can instantly know if someone is good or bad. During court sessions, this allows him to know when someone is truly genuine in their actions past or present. It's also used to determine the true morality of his descendants. **'Empathy': Amon can fully interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of other beings without reading apparent symptoms, allowing him to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. This allows him to know if someone speaks the truth or what one tells is considered true or not. **'Health Optimization': Amon can sense and assess a person's health and heal any problems leaving the patient in an optimum condition. He can identify any foreign objects and impurities in others' bodies, such as radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases, etc. from anything living and heal the patient into optimum condition. Gideon *'Gideon' is the emissary of Strength and as such possess various powers and capabilities associated with it, such as: **'Supernatural Strength': Gideon possesses supernatural physical strength and is physically the strongest of The Council and presumably from all the members of his family. So far, he has only been seen physically overpowering a physically strong and larger opponent such as Telicis and throw him across the room with no effort. **'Supernatural Durability': Gideon possesses supernatural durability and his body-tissues, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. **'Sense of Strength': Gideon can detect and instantly know a someone's powers, strengths, skills and weaknesses. During court sessions, he can know what someone is capable of power-wise which is very useful. After the trials, this power allows him to know what potential prison sentence is the best one to contain the culprit. Restrictions Non-Interference Policy: The Doc Council upholds a strict non-interference policy which is fundamental to their attitudes towards and dealing with the affairs of their family. Primarily they don't interfere with the affairs or events, either current or upcoming, from any of their family members that can potentially change the course of life, time and/or destiny. Any future knowledge that they posses involving any member is kept secret and nothing will be done to change it. Killing/Death: The Doc Council is prohibited from ending the life of a Doc Family member or another living being for that matter. They can only act as judge for the Doc Family and not executioner. They are also forbidden from letting someone else get killed on their behalf. Their judgement only allows them for punishment of any capacity as long as life remains persevered one way or another. Overruling: The Doc Council's judgement on any action cannot be overruled or undone by others. With the exception of their father DocGod (God). He is the only one whose judgement and actions overrule theirs and as such they cannot undone an action of his or go against his actions. Caleb even stated that they have never overruled themselves and have stood by their decisions since their start. Non-Invulnerability: Even though The Council are powerful beings, they are not invulnerable. Meaning that they can be damaged and hurt by powerful attacks and forces. Trivia *Due to the Council living in another plane of existence for centuries, Doc's such as Colin Doc and James Doc have questioned if the Council members are still human or not. *Although the Doc Council are an extremely powerful group of entities, their powers are inferior to that of one single divine deity. Though Schepper referred to them as "Demigods". *The members of the Council don't posses a Power Form anymore due to their vast enormous powers. It has been mentioned that they abandoned their respective Power Forms when they officially became the Council. Category:Humans Category:Doc Family Category:PowerForm Users Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters